


Falling Slowly

by dulcetdeity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fem!Kaneki, Highschool AU, Romance, Shuuneki AU where Tsukiyama and Kaneki hates each other, Tsukiyama x Fem!Kaneki, fem!hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetdeity/pseuds/dulcetdeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama Shuu and Kaneki Kenkyo - both were known as everlasting enemy. So, how did the two end up falling for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H-hello! So... this is my first Shuuneki fanfic i have in mind- p-please don't be so harsh on me!

"Hoi, Kaneki!"

A blonde haired girl ran toward a sitting figure who seem absorbed with a book on her hands. Being unheard, the blonde gave her friend a 'please-do-not-ignore-me' face which earned a laugh from her friend. The shorter girl finally gave up - she wrapped her thin, slender arms around the blonde's neck playfully.

"Hoi Kaneki, I'm jealous of your books, you know. Actually, who do you love more? Me, or your books?" The blonde pouted, sulking.

The girl with white locks let out a soft giggle, "I... thought you've got Kirishima Toukai-kun, it was me who's supposed to be jealous."

Kaneki Kenkyo and Hideyori Nagachika had been bestfriends eversince they got accepted in Kamii High. Hideyori had been the one who stood up against people who bullied Kaneki. There were times when Kaneki was jealous of her - Hideyori was pretty, popular and rich - while Kaneki was the opposite.

Hideyori's eyes went bigger in surprise, "H-how did you know?"

Kaneki brought up one of her finger toward her lips, "I have my ways, my dear. Yesterday, I saw Toukai-kun pinned a blonde girl against the wall, and then a kissing scene happened. Oh, what a dirty image. Eww." Kaneki made a disgusted face, and Hideyori's cheek pinked in response.

A suspicious glare was sent to the shorter girl by the taller, "And you - when will you find a boyfriend? I don't want to see my bestfriend grow old along with cats and die as single maiden because she prefers to date books." Hideyori said mockingly, earning a huff from her bestfriend.

"First, I'm not as popular as you. It'll be hard for boys to notice me. Second, I'm not ready to date someone yet. And third-"

"No one's gonna date this nerd. I bet fifty bucks."

Kaneki gritted her teeth, hearing that ridiculous voice pissed her off. That voice, the least thing she wanted to hear this morning, yet the owner of the voice came without her notice. "What do you want?"

It was Tsukiyama Shuu - he was born from a wealthy family, made him a spoiled rich brat. His ridiculous taste of fashion and language somehow made everyone wanted to get along with him - of course, except Kaneki herself. The purple haired man crossed his arms confidently, his lips curved into a smirk. "Hey, nerd. Consider yourself lucky because I came to visit you, while the other girls are screaming my name."

Kaneki raised one of her brows, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Excuse me, mister-with-fake-eyelashes, but I didn't ask you to come here, did I?" Kaneki threw a glance to Hideyori who seem struggling to hold her laugh, since they were in the library which earned a frown from the taller man. "These are not fake. And I'm just stating the fact that nobody's gonna date an ugly nerd like you."

Feeling her rage boiling up, Kaneki stood up from her chair and ready to throw her best punch, but Hideyori held her down. "Let's go." She hissed. Kaneki stomped her feet furiously toward the exit door. She was too angry that she didn't even bother to watch her step.

Bam!

"Ouch-" Kaneki held her temple, wincing in pain. As soon as she gain her consciousness, she realized that she had bumped into someone.

"Kaneki-san? Are you okay?"

Kaneki blinked few times, only to realize that she bumped into one of the school's kingka, Amon Koutaro. Feeling the heat of her body had risen up to her cheeks, Kaneki could do nothing but staring at the hand that was offered for her.

Amon Koutaro, he was known as one of the school's kingka. Unlike most kingkas, he had gentle and polite personality. He was loved by all teachers, and most student as well due to his smartness and personality, and somehow Kaneki couldn't get her eyes away from him. Her grey orbs went down to his pocket, a puppy keychain was hanging loosely from his uniform pocket. Another reason why Kaneki liked him, because he was sure that Amon was her long-lost childhood sweetheart that she used to call him Sho-chan. What was her reason to believe that he was her Sho-chan? Because Kaneki remembered that she gave her childhood sweetheart a puppy keychain before she left him.

"Kaneki-san?" Amon emphasized, and Kaneki quickly woke up from her train of thoughts. Kaneki was screaming interally, because god, he was staring right into her eyes, everybody! Grabbing his hand confidently, she was hesitant to stand up and stayed still, not even letting go of her grip. Kaneki couldn't take off her eyes, as if she was going to melt in any second.

"Oh, hey, Amon-kun!" Suddenly Hideyori came and interrupted the moment. The male let go of his grip awkwardly, "Hello, Nagachika-san. Long time no see." He smiled politely, this was the reason why Kaneki fell for him. His smile was too sweet that she almost get diabetes.... but no, Kaneki wanted to stay alive.

Hideyori smiled, one of her arm took Kaneki's hand, "I'm sorry but we need to get going!" she said, earning a 'why-do-you-have-to-ruin-the-moment' by Kaneki, and quickly stepped away from the black haired male. But she wasn't fast enough that Amon managed to catch the girls.

"Why the rush? Ah, please come to my birthday party." Amon took two invitations from his pocket, giving each of them one. "I guess I'll see you guys on Sunday!" he waved, leaving the two girls dumbfounded.

"Ah..... I- can't believe this is reality but, pinch me Hideyori." Kaneki mumbled. She winced in pain when Hideyori did what she was told, and suddenly the wince on her face changed into a happy expression. "It's real! Oh my god, it's real!" Kaneki exclaimed happily, earning a sigh from her bestfriend.


End file.
